Dark Conscious
by TheWriterFormerlyKnownAsNixon
Summary: During a fight with Jinx, a hex causes Raven's magic to briefly surge uncontrollably. Though apparently unharmed, Raven unknowingly tears an ancient magical seal. Now, an ancient evil has escaped, but to fully free itself it must work through someone... And the only other one close enough to the surge to be affected was Beast Boy... RxBB, and a bit of a Marvel crossover.


Hello fellow readers and writers! It has been years since I touched this site, but I got an idea I just had to write! So here's hoping you all enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and whatever else in this story are not owned by me.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a cheetah, barely escaping the rubble that collapsed from the scaffolding behind him. He morphed back, looking behind him to see the rubble.

"Dude, I am _really_ starting to question the integrity of our builders. I mean, shouldn't it mean something if bad luck is all it takes for these things to break?" He muttered

He was, of course, referring to the fact that Jinx's hexes had brought the structure down. Disregarding the comment, he quickly morphed into a falcon to get back into the fight.

The Titans were facing off against the usual three of the former H.I.V.E Academy; Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo were up to their usual mayhem downtown. At the moment, Raven and Beast Boy were facing off against Jinx.

Jinx was currently displaying her impressive acrobatic skills on the street as she gracefully dodged various objects Raven was throwing her way.

"You know, with _your_ aim I don't think I need to hex you," Jinx joked as you stopped for a moment. "It's almost as bad as your fashion sense,"

"This coming from the girl with pink horns for hair," Raven rolled her eyes before firing a magic-infused blast at the girl, which she again dodged.

"Alright ladies, you're both pretty," Beast Boy smirked as he reentered the fray. "But let's not fight over me," Wasting no time, he morphed into a rhino and charged Jinx as Raven continued with her ranged attacks. Jinx continued to avoid each shot, making sure to distance herself from the charging hero as she fired blasts of her own. As the group continued to move, they passed two more combatants locked in a struggle.

"You know… You're pretty strong," Cyborg grunted as he and Mammoth pushed against each other, hands locked. "Ugly, but strong," Mammoth growled at this and began pushing harder, seemingly pushing Cyborg back.

"Wish I could say the same for you," Mammoth grinned as he began winning the struggle.

"How hold up… I said strong…" Cyborg suddenly began pushing back. "But not Atlas strong…"

**POW!**

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted his trademark line as he gave Mammoth a shot straight into the jaw, sending him sliding across the road straight into stop sign. Fittingly, the brute smashed his head on the sign, knocking him out cold.

"Show off," Another nearby fighter commented as he went back to his own fight.

"Eat this, crud brains!" Gizmo, foul-mouthed as usual, was currently facing off with the last two Titans, Robin and Starfire, with him and Starfire fighting in the air as Robin tried to get a good attack point on the ground.

"No thank you, I have just eaten!" Starfire's "comebacks" were clearly lacking, but nonetheless she was easily able to destroy the missiles with her starbolts before moving to attack Gizmo. Meanwhile, Robin was quickly scaling small building as the flying fighters moved about the battlefield. As he reached the top he signaled to Starfire to bring Gizmo to him. Starfire noticed this, nodded, and began to move to him.

"Hey, I'm not done!" Gizmo quickly gave chase with his jetpack… But by the time he noticed Robin it was too late.

**SCHWING**

A sharp metal noise was heard as one of Robin's birdarangs punctured the jetpack.

"…Crap,"

This was all Gizmo had time to say before he plummeted to the ground. Starfire quickly flew to catch him, holding the small villain like a baby.

"Well that's two down," Robin said as he placed restraints, the fuming Gizmo kicked and screamed several obscenities the entire time.

Meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy had finally cornered Jinx. As Beast Boy rushed her, he suddenly morphed into something unexpected – a flying squirrel – and latched onto her head.

"What the- Get the hell off!" Jinx cried as she was forced to stop, scrambling to grab the agile creature crawling all over her head. As she did this, Beast Boy began crawling on her face as well, scratching it as he went.

Jinx began to lose it.

"Well… Whatever works," Raven shrugged. But as she was about to help, she noticed the now-furious Jinx's hands began glowing.

A hex. And a big one.

"Beast Boy, get off her!" Raven sped towards the two. Beast Boy finally noticed the glow as he heard Raven.

"I said…" Beast Boy frantically leapt off her face, quickly morphing into a hummingbird to avoid the attack. "GET OFF!"

A massive blast erupted from Jinx's hands, aimed straight for the small green bird. Beast Boy panicked as the blast seemed to follow him, quickly gaining speed.

"Azerath Metreon ZINTHOS!" Raven quickly chanted, diving in front of the blast with a barrier of black energy. The hex and magical barrier collided...

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen as the forces pushed at each other. However, in a few seconds the hex's "bad luck" energy began interacting with the magic.

Raven suddenly felt a surge of pain.

With a cry, a huge blast of energy erupted from her person. Jinx and Beast Boy were both knocked back from the force of it. Beast Boy was not harmed much, as he was able to quickly regain control of his flight due to weighing almost nothing as a hummingbird. Jinx, however, was slammed into a building wall, knocking her out.

"RAVEN!" Robin, as well as the other Titans, rushed to the scene. Raven remained suspsended in the air, a large bubble of unstable magical energy surrounding her. Cries of pain echoed from the black bubble as the Titans looked on.

"We've got to help her!" Starfire began to fly.

"Now hold on! There's no telling what'll happen to you!" Cyborg grabbed her leg.

"But we cannot just leave her!"

However, there was no need; with a final pulse, the magic finally drained itself out. Raven, unconscious, began falling to the ground.

"Raven!" The Titans rushed to catch her, with Beast Boy just barely breaking her fall as a pterosaur. He gently set her down before morphing back.

"Damn it… Alright, Cyborg and Starfire, you round up these three and get them locked back up. Beast Boy, we need to get Raven too…"

"Uuunggh…" There was a soft groan. The 4 Titans looked down as Raven slowly awoke.

"Raven, you are alright!" Starfire cheerfully exclaimed.

"Not so loud…" Raven clutched her head. "But… Yeah, I think I'm alright,"

"You didn't look alright," Robin knelt down.

"Yeah, you blocked Jinx's hex and-

"And it mixed with my magic… I think the hex caused my own powers to become unstable and random. I lost control," Raven began to stand, but Robin moved to stop her. "I'm fine, Robin, really. I just… Need to get back to the tower,"

"Come on Raven, we don't need this right now," Cyborg interrupted. "We just want to be sure-

"I'm FINE!" Raven felt her power surge a bit as the Cyborg winced. She sighed. "Look, I get it but… Jinx's hex may still be affecting me. I need to get back to the tower and get my powers back under full control first. _Then_ you can make sure I'm fine, okay?"

Robin was about to protest, buy Beast boy stopped him.

"She's right guys. We've seen what can happen with her powers, and that hex was big…"

Robin sighed.

"Alright, you've got a point… As I was saying, let's get these guys rounded up and get you back to the tower,"

The team split off to gather the 3 defeated villains. But as Raven began to leave, Beast Boy followed.

"Raven, wait…" Raven seemed agitated at this. "Please, I just need to know. I've seen first-hand some things you have to deal with. Just tell me, did something happen in there with that hex?"

Raven turned, glaring. Beast Boy flinched back. "I-I just want to know… I know you don't always tell us-

"No… You're right," Raven's look softened. "I haven't always told the team everything… But no, I simply lost control is all. This had nothing to do with Trigon or anything like that. I just need to meditate and get myself back under control,"

"Alright… And, well… Thanks for taking that for me, for what it's worth… I didn't realize,"

"Look, just be more careful alright? Now I really need to be alone,"

Beast Boy nodded, letting her go off on her own. As he walked off, he felt a small pain in his head. He clutched at it.

"Damn… Must have hit my head when the hex went boom," He muttered.

Unfortunately, what Beast Boy didn't realize was that he had actually been close enough to Raven to be hit by the raw, uncontrolled magic itself… And while Raven didn't see anything, something had been there.

And something had gotten into his mind.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Somewhere, in a place far, FAR from the Titans, something stirred.

"**Hm…?**"

A disturbance…

A presence sensed something in the magical energies about it.

The presence felt a swell suddenly emerge in the currents of magic.

"**The seal…**"

The swell was extremely miniscule, but it was enough. For just a split second, the presence was able to channel its own magical energies through the slip in reality the magical swell had made.

It could feel a small part of itself on the other side… On Earth…

It could feel a massive surge of magic, the surge that had created the tear… But this magical source was too powerful for such a small portion of the presence's being to take hold of.

"…**A child… Of Azerath…"**

Something like laughter could be felt from the presence.

Yes… It could not take hold of this… But it could sense something right beside the surge of magic, something that had been hit by the very same surge; a much weaker-willed and far less magically-inclined being.

And this presence could feel itself now taking hold of this being.

Yes… It wasn't enough for full control, but it could sense itself in this being's deep subconscious now.

"**I must come into contact with more of this child's magic… The seal must be fully removed…"**

This world would finally be taken.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Well, that's the first part! Tell me what you think. Haven't had as much experience with these characters, so I hope I did them right!


End file.
